Los Cerezos Florecen
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: "...Tomó una de las flores que todavía permanecía a los pies del pequeño árbol y adornó el cabello de Jungkook con ella, logrando así que el muchacho dejase de llorar y se viese curioso en el espejo..." BTS. Suga x Kookie. Hanahaki Disease.


_Los Cerezos Florecen_

Con los ojos en la nada recopilaba a medias las circunstancias que le habían dejado justo donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos. Los dolores de cabeza y la visión borrosa fueron los primeros síntomas, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta: clases a las que llegar, exámenes que aprobar y proyectos que entregar. La falta de aire y la pesadez en el cuerpo se fueron sumando, más él podía explicarlo sencillamente como cansancio, el agotamiento y el estrés de la vida misma, además, tenía el detonante de verse aislado a puertas abiertas en salones de clase; hacía semanas que no había siquiera hablado con sus _hyungs_. Si. Jimin y Taehyung explotaban su teléfono con mensajes de textos mañaneros, extrañas _selfies_ desenfocadas y el ocasional meme o _gif_ de algún conejo en burla de su parecido físico; pero nada se comparaba con estar reunidos todos, sentados en el suelo, cubiertos de migajas y envases de comida para llevar, nada se comparaba con la alegría y la libertad de ser y estar.

El sonido distintivo de la puerta abriéndose con cuidado le trajo de regreso al presente, sonrió a la figura del recién llegado, o eso creyó, aunque sus esfuerzos se vieron en pena ante la respuesta que obtuvo; un gesto a la mitad, sin color y mucha desazón.

—Jungkook —Namjoon saludó y quedó sentado a su lado cerca de la cama. —He hablado con tu doctor, deben hacerte los últimos exámenes. —Asintió despacio y sintió la garganta seca.

—¿Luego podré irme a casa? —El tono bajo y aniñado con el que le preguntó hizo a Namjoon sentirse culpable, él más que nadie entendía sus razones, aunque fuese el único —de entre su círculo de amigos— que le apoyaba incondicional. Jungkook huyó de su mirada como si supiera lo que el mayor estaba pensando.

En un comienzo creyó se trataba del invierno. El sol brillante en la mañana, las tardes frescas con las hojas de los árboles cambiantes teñidas de rojos y naranjas y, las frías y obscuras noches que amenazaban con viento y nieve. La fiebre escurridiza le enrojecía el rostro, le desenfocaba los ojos dibujando estrellas titilantes y luminosas tras sus párpados; comenzó a llevar consigo un termo con agua templada y finalmente su voz empezó a quebrarse tras la molesta picazón en la garganta. Seokjin le recetó unas píldoras logrando calmarle por unos días, más la incomodidad, siempre regresaba.

Sentado en el sillón del apartamento que Seokjin y Namjoon compartían se encontraba, el primero se ocupaba en la cocina mientras Jungkook esperaba por el segundo, quien no debía tardar en llegar o eso le decía el reloj colgado en la pared. Namjoon junto a Hoseok y Yoongi habían salido juntos a una reunión con una compañía disquera; tal parece que las presentaciones esporádicas en el _underground_ por fin daban fruto, y él intentaba no morderse las uñas en ansiedad. Salió disparado a la entrada apenas el cerrojo de la puerta cedió. Esa noche recibieron buenas noticias.

—¿Jungkook? —Parpadeó varias veces confundido y el rubio le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

—Lo siento, hyung. ¿Qué decías?

—¿Has visto a Yoongi? —El muchacho negó despacio y cerrando los ojos cedió ante el mutismo ensordecedor que los envolvía desde hace un tiempo; intentó no prestar atención a la presión que se apoderaba de su pecho con la sola mención del mayor. « _Yoongi-hyung_.»

* * *

La primera vez que fue consciente de que algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, él salía de clase, se había ofrecido acompañar a Yoongi al centro comercial para perderse unas horas entre las tiendas en busca de unos buenos auriculares para su laptop y audífonos profesionales como repuesto en la cabina de grabación. Con celular en mano se disponía llamar al mayor, momento justo en que una conocida figura aparecía en su campo de visión, una involuntaria sonrisa surcó su rostro más su gesto de alegría pronto se vio distorsionado con una mezcla de confusión y molestia.

Yoongi con su cabello verde menta escondido bajo un gorro negro, un par de lentes cuadrados que enmarcaban su rostro y protegido del frío con un largo sobretodo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, no se encontraba solo. Jungkook no podía negar la verdad, y esa era que su hyung aun con sus palabras directas y falta de tacto, gestos bruscos, pero sonrisas cálidas; era una atracción magnética para las chicas del campus. En más de una ocasión se vio contestando a medias las interrogantes de sus compañeras sobre el mayor. Era por eso que no debía sorprenderle el que alguna chica intentase confesarse teniendo la oportunidad. « _Yoongi-hyung ni siquiera estudia en esta universidad._ » Pensó con amargura y suspiró apresurando el paso.

—¡Hyung! —Llamó estando un poco más cerca e irguió la espalda por completo, estando al lado del muchacho, dedicó una media mirada a la extraña. —¿Esperaste mucho? —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. —Lo siento, la clase se hizo infinita. —Sostuvo la tira de su mochila y contuvo las ganas de soltar un quejido petulante para mantener la atención de Yoongi sobre su persona cuando el muchacho se giró en dirección a su acompañante.

—Como ves, Jungkook está aquí, así que debo irme. —La chica sonrió leve y asintió varias veces seguidas, logrando despeinar su cabello; acto que en cualquier ocasión a él le hubiese parecido adorable, entrañable incluso. Pero en aquel momento solo creaba una desagradable opresión en su pecho, tomó un sorbo de agua en lo que la chica se marchó, desapareciendo por completo luego que Yoongi se despidiese arreglándole el cabello. Juntos iniciaron su marcha.

—¿Quién era, hyung? —Curioso, quiso saber.

—Taeyeon. —Yoongi no dio más explicaciones y Jungkook no se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para indagar.

Luego de una tarde amena, en relativa calma y complacencia, los malestares regresaron; apenas hubo regresado a casa, la incesante tos no le dejó dormir en toda la noche e hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Jin por alguna medicina que le aliviase.

* * *

Con ayuda de la enfermera fue llevado hasta la sala para realizar el escáner, su médico aseguraba que se encontraba en una etapa inicial y sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran bastante altas, lo que el hombre falló explicar fueron la totalidad de consecuencias psicológicas del procedimiento para remover los pétalos de su cuerpo y Seokjin le rectificó antes de que pudiera firmar los papeles del tratamiento.

La enfermedad de _Hanahak_ i. Jin le había explicado —luego de aminorar su pánico—, lo que significaban esas palabras.

Jungkook esperaba con ansias el fin de semana, su cuerpo estaba saturado de obligaciones y sentía que el día no tenía suficientes horas para que él pudiese cumplir con las responsabilidades, y con cada día que pasaba, la incomodidad en el pecho solo se asentaba volviendo dificultosa su respiración.

—Hyung —a duras penas logró saludar a Jin, quien abría la puerta del departamento; asustado gracias al aspecto demacrado del menor. Las pronunciadas ojeras, la resequedad en los labios y la frente sudorosa, el casi imperceptible temblor de sus manos y los constantes quejidos de dolor. No fue consciente de sí mismo por un par de horas donde sucumbió a la obscuridad.

Horas más tarde la adrenalina de no ser capaz de respirar le despertó, la tos era tal que le impedía tomar bocanadas de aire y llenó de lágrimas ansiosas sus pestañas. _«¿Qué está pasando?»_ Fue en busca de Jin a su habitación y el mayor acostumbrado a las llamadas a medianoche despertó con facilidad. Jungkook no tenía antecedentes de asma, pero tal parecía ser el caso y Jin no tenía nada en su botiquín de primeros auxilios que le ayudase. El más joven cayó de rodillas frente al inodoro cuando el sabor amargo de la bilis se asomó por su garganta y se llevó un susto al escupir un coagulo de sangre, el cual podía ver girar con suavidad mostrando la forma de un pétalo de flor. Ensimismado y confundido contempló la mancha desvanecida y le urgió tomarlo con las manos para asegurarse que se trataba de algo real y no de una alucinación.

Seokjin así le encontró, escondido en una esquina del baño, rodeado de manchas de obscuras en distintas tonalidades, pintando su boca, sus manos y parte de sus mejillas, y bajo toda aquella agresividad podía divisar pétalos. Pétalos de flores. Diminutas flores blancas y ápices de color que Jin no sabía identificar si eran propias de la flor o por causa de la sangre.

—Hyung —la voz rasposa del pequeño le preocupó. —¿Qué me está pasando?

La enfermedad de Hanahaki. Descubierta poco más de 50 años, el cuerpo encontró una mutación ante las toxinas del medio ambiente y el agitado y desgastante ritmo de vida. El organismo finalmente había encontrado una solución a las inexplicables dolencias y a los corazones rotos. La enfermedad de Hanahaki. La enfermedad del amor no correspondido.

* * *

Namjoon le esperaba en su habitación, hablaba por teléfono con suavidad, como si estuviese midiendo cada palabra, con cuidado de no hacer enojar a quienquiera que fuese su receptor. Jungkook esperó en el umbral de la puerta, inseguro de si debía hacer obvia su presencia.

—¡Hyung, escúchame! —El rubio cubrió su rostro con una mano en señal de frustración. —Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. —Despeinó su cabello y quedó sentado una vez en la silla cercana a la cama con aire resignado. —Sé que la situación empeora, sé que el doctor nos dijo hace meses que debía someterse a la cirugía y definitivamente sé que mientras más tiempo pase, más escasas son sus probabilidades de vivir, pero hyung, debes entender. Entiende que es su decisión, entiende que no podemos obligarle. No podemos imponerles nuestros deseos… —Namjoon permaneció en silencio unos momentos, Jungkook temía no le iba a gustar lo siguiente que escucharía. —Hyung, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que te sometas a una operación que te hará olvidarte de mí? ¿Una operación que hará desaparecer cualquier tipo de sentimiento que tengas hacia mí? —No hubo respuesta. —Eso pensé.

* * *

La tormenta se desató el momento en el que Yoongi se percató, había sido el último en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Jimin y Taehyung no tardaron en saberlo, era imposible para ese par no enterarse de algo concerniente al menor; Jin le había contado la verdad a Namjoon y siendo honesto, no podía culparlo, no era nada fácil mantener un secreto de tal magnitud. Hoseok se enteró por accidente cuando Seokjin escuchó la puerta y asumió se trataba de él, haciendo preguntas sobre su cita médica. El que Yoongi se enterara fue un verdadero desastre.

Yoongi tocaba de manera incesante la puerta del apartamento. Hacía meses que no veía a los demás, el trabajo en el estudio le estaba consumiendo, incluso se había perdido dos de sus encuentros semanales, es por ello que un dejo de culpa le llenó luego de que Hoseok le confesara lo mucho que el más pequeño le había extrañado. Yoongi era alguien de pocas palabras, mucho menos gestos, pero si se sinceraba; aceptaba que su corazón mostraba grados de debilidad por el castaño. Ya fuese la mirada brillante que le dedicaba al escucharle hablar de su trabajo o la sonrisa amplia donde mostraba sus dientes como un conejo; en varias ocasiones le escuchó decir cosas como: « _Yoongi-hyung es tan cool.»,_ él evitaba que sus emociones salieran a flote, pero no podía negar el alocado golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho ante tales cosas. Es por eso que sus sentidos se descolocaron y su cerebro trabajó sobre la marcha al entrar al campus en busca de Jungkook, solo para encontrarse con que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba el muchacho, ni los compañeros, ni los profesores.

El localizarle por teléfono era inútil. Al principio repicaba hasta que caía al buzón, luego solo aparecía desconectado.

Intentó encontrar alguna pista hablando con Jimin o Taehyung, más lo único que consiguió fue un escueto: « _No te preocupes, hyung. Kookie está bien. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a clase_.» Por momentos creyó que sus _dongsaengs_ se habían vuelto locos; ¿su preciado Jungkook había desaparecido y ellos no perdían la cabeza? Lo cual lo llevó al siguiente pensamiento. Los nacidos en el 95 sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba el pequeño y se negaban a decirle. _Traición_. Lo que sintió fue traición. Hoseok y Namjoon todavía se encontraban en el estudio para cuando él salió, así que la única opción que le quedaba por los momentos era hablar con Jin.

Así fue como terminó desesperado frente a la puerta, tocando sin parar, suspiró aliviado cuando el cerrojo cedió más quedó petrificado de asombro en el umbral de la puerta al percatarse de quien era la figura que tenía enfrente. « _Jungkook-ah._ »

Extrañamente la persona que tenía delante de sus ojos parecía más bien la sombra de su dongsaeng favorito.

Con una simple camiseta blanca y unos cómodos pantalones negros, unas medias de dos diseños distintos y una bata larga, la cual cubría sus rodillas, y a juzgar por como sus manos desaparecían entre las mangas, debía ser de Jin. Sus hombros estaban caídos, el agotamiento era claro, su cabello estaba despeinado como si se hubiese recién levantado de la cama, pero lo que más pesó la consciencia fue ver las obscuras bolsas bajo sus ojos y podría jurar que su complexión era más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Jungkook le reconoció momentos después y aspiró sorprendido escondiendo su figura detrás de la puerta; era incapaz de devolverle la mirada.

—Jungkook —se acercó a la entrada, ocasionando al castaño dar un paso atrás, Yoongi se sintió herido.

—Jin-hyung salió unos momentos a la tienda por unas cosas, pero no debe tardar en llegar.

—Jungkookie —le llamó una vez más, adentrándose en la estancia, de cuenta nueva fue esquivado.

—No debe tardar. —Repitió y se giró buscando escapar de la presencia del otro; tiempo habían pasado ya desde aquel primer incidente donde Seokjin le explicó la posible causa de su malestar. En un principio no lo quiso creer, es decir, ¿cómo podría? La Hanahaki no era más que un cuento de hadas, una simple historia para niños con el fin de enseñarles a amar y a ser más sinceros con sus sentimientos y para con los demás; era una fantasía. Él no podía padecer una enfermedad de fantasía. Aun cuando su condición física se había deteriorado —y los médicos aseguraban sería peor— él seguía sin creerlo, mucho menos aceptarlo. ¿Morir de amor? Él ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorado.

Para detener los intentos de Jungkook de escapar, Yoongi le tomó del brazo y en un además brusco le acercó a su cuerpo; con una mano tanteó su mejilla, su frente y su cuello, encontrándole febril.

—Kookie, ¿estás bien? —Gracias a la inesperada muestra de cariño, Jungkook sintió calor subir a sus mejillas por razones distintas a la fiebre y su rostro se coloró de vergüenza. Su corazón estalló de felicidad y por segundos se dejó ser, queriendo verdaderamente disfrutar de la cercanía que tanto había extrañado y el tacto fresco, por mucho que su cuerpo tuviese otras ideas. El estar cerca de Yoongi le ayudó a respirar con facilidad, para luego sofocarle con rapidez haciéndole imposible olvidar las razones de su incomodidad. Llevó una mano a su pecho y su expresión se contrajo de dolor; el mayor sorprendido y asustado solo pudo tomarle en brazos y dejarle en el sillón.

La tos no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, así como la comezón en la garganta que significaba el paso de los pétalos por su tráquea. El doctor le había explicado que la enfermedad su engendraba en la caja torácica, en la base de los pulmones, las pequeñas fibras de la planta se adherían a la capa exterior del pulmón y poco a poco se iban extendiendo hasta apresar el corazón; el florecer era un proceso desconocido, algunas personas que no soportaban más que meros meses luego de ser descubierta la enfermedad y había casos —como el suyo— donde la expansión era realmente lenta y solo se veían esporádicos flujos de pétalos. Quizás fuese el desconocimiento ingenuo y absoluto de los propios sentimientos o quizás fuese solo suerte, quizás solo no era su momento y sobreviviría la experiencia o quizás no sobreviviría.

Cubrió su boca con una mano cuando la conocida sensación de pétalos se ancló en su paladar, debía escapar al baño, pero estaba claro que Yoongi no pensaba dejarle ir.

—Hyung —respiraba acelerado y trataba calmarse en vano, sentía el resonar de sus latidos en sus oídos. —Jin-hyung. Llama a Jin-hyung. —El peli-verde desconcertado, solo asintió perdido y rebuscó su teléfono, marcó por inercia al tiempo que Jungkook corría al baño. Yoongi se reusaba a dejarle solo, así que le siguió pisándole los talones; lo que le recibió le congeló la sangre. Jungkook de rodillas en el baño, vomitaba coágulos de sangre manchando todo a su alrededor, pero lo que más le impresionó fue el ser capaz de reconocer los pequeños pétalos de flores que brotaban sin cesar de entre los labios del menor; algunos quedaban atascados entre sus mejillas y él los escupía pintándolos de rojo.

Jungkook limpiaba su rostro con ahínco logrando empeorar su aspecto, para cuando terminó, sus manos temblaban por la fuerza utilizada al intentar mantenerse erguido, el dolor desapareció de su rostro. Yoongi le atrapó, amortiguando su caída al suelo, débil.

—¿Desde cuándo? —A Jungkook le costó entender. —¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?

—No lo sé. —No mentía. Realmente no sabía desde cuando la enfermedad pudo haberse formado, pero recordaba en su totalidad lo que la había activado.

—¿!Por qué no dijiste nada!? —Su tono exasperado se semejaba a un regaño. Yoongi limpió su rostro con una toalla y Jungkook suspiró aliviado; a lo mejor podían permanecer en esa posición por un tiempo y calmar la explosión de dolor en su interior. No supo cuando cayó dormido, probablemente desmayado de cansancio. Y despertó con un vaso de agua cerca de la cama, que agradeció mentalmente y con sus piernas temblorosas salió de la habitación.

Encontró al resto de los habitantes del departamento y la conversación entre los mayores no le sorprendía, pero aun cuando sabía era de esperarse, que debía esperarlo; de igual forma dejaba un mal sabor en la boca de su estómago.

—¡Debe hacerse la operación! —Espetó un fúrico Yoongi.

—¡HYUNG! —Se quejó Namjoon.

—No sé en que estaban pensando al esperar tanto, pero es claro que lo necesita.

—No es eso, Yoongi. —Defendió Jin. —Debíamos pensar las cosas, la operación no es algo que tomar a la ligera. No podíamos apresurar las cosas.

—¿Apresurar? —Yoongi caminó por la cocina sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado. —¿Qué era lo que no querían apresurar? ¡Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo fatal que es esperar demasiado! —Acusó al mayor con fuerza y Namjoon se acercó tratando de tranquilizarle. Yoongi le evitó. —¿Desde cuándo lo saben? —Sus acompañantes se vieron entre ellos y quedaron en silencio. —¿Quién más lo sabe? —Continuó preguntando, aunque era obvio que no iba a obtener respuesta alguna. —¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? —Soltó derrotado. Esa era su momento de aparecer.

—Yo les pedí que no lo hicieran. —Yoongi giró repentino al escucharle. —¿Por qué? —Arrugó el entrecejo en clara molestia. —¿POR QUÉ? —Alterado quedó frente al menor, quien no podía levantarle la mirada. —¿Por qué ocultarme algo como esto? —Susurró cansado y posó una mano sobre su cabello acariciándole leve.

—Estoy muriendo, hyung. —La convicción con la que habló le dejó sorprendido y las facciones del mayor de desfiguraron en una mueca obscura. —Voy a morir y no quiero que veas eso. Cerró los ojos a causa de un mareo y Yoongi le atrapó con facilidad.

—Muchacho, tonto. —Susurró en su oído. —¿Cómo crees que te dejaría morir? Eres demasiado importante para mí como para morir Jungkookie. —A sus labios subió una sonrisa fácil y suspiró inconsciente; miren lo feliz que le hacían unas simples palabras.

—No voy a hacerme la cirugía, hyung. —El chico se aferró a su cuerpo y Yoongi supo que no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué? —Jungkook negó despacio, rehusándose a dejarle escapar de su agarre y Yoongi sucumbió ante los silenciosos deseos de su pequeño. Le cargó _bridal style_ obligándole a rodear su cuello mientras le tomaba debajo de las rodillas y con lentitud se encaminaron a la habitación.

* * *

« _Hyung, ¿Qué harías si te dijera que te sometieras a una operación que te hará olvidarte de mí? ¿Una operación que te hará desaparecer cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia mí?_ »

Eso era lo que le había dicho Namjoon por teléfono cuando una vez más intentó saber porque Jungkookie era tan reacio a someterse a la cirugía. En un principio le costó entender; él no había sido capaz de ver más allá de las manchas de sangre y reconocer la verdadera forma de las flores que brotaban de entre los labios del menor.

Era _él_.

Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó luego de encontrar a Seokjin perdió en sus cavilaciones con un pequeño pétalo de esas flores entre los dedos. Era una flor de cerezo. Más no la típica flor rosada y difuminada que siempre veía por televisión, no. Era su versión en blanco, completamente pura, sin rastro de color alguno; relucía entre los largos dedos del mayor con la suavidad característica de su especie.

Días después encontró otro retoño seco en la mesa de la cocina, en representación de su intensa y corta vida. Efímera y brillante.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de hospital se encontraba, Namjoon le había notificado que Jungkook ya había regresado de sus exámenes de rutina. Esta sería su última oportunidad de convencer al pequeño de aceptar la operación, si se dedicaban a esperar más, sería muy riesgoso y poco probable. El hablar con Jin había aclarado muchas cosas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste un pétalo de flor cerezo blanco, Yoongi? —El susodicho permaneció en silencio unos momentos tratando de hacer memoria. Fue en una noche de primavera, sus padres habían viajado a Japón por negocios y como regalo le habían traído un diminuto árbol de cerezos que no tardó en florecer y de igual forma no tardó en desaparecer. Jamás olvidaría la expresión de Jungkook.

Tanto su amplia sonrisa que combinaba con los ojos gigantes y brillantes, miraban al árbol con admiración a su belleza, parpadeaba incrédulo y contento. Era simplemente hermoso. De igual forma, no podía obviar, como por sus mejillas aun regordetas comenzaron a viajar traviesas lágrimas sin importar cuantas veces le limpiase el rostro, manchando su expresión en un sonrojo cansado.

—¿Por qué tiene que morir? —El pequeño hipó y picó sus ojos en un vano intento por detener la lluvia implacable. —Son demasiado bonitas como para morir. —Yoongi su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, siendo las suplicas del Jungkook las causantes.

—Kookie, eso es parte de la vida. Los cerezos duran poco, pero viven su vida en máximo esplendor, floreciendo en el momento que deben hacerlo, para mostrarnos la belleza de estar vivos. —Tomó una de las flores que todavía permanecía a los pies del pequeño árbol y adornó el cabello de Jungkook con ella, logrando así que el muchacho dejase de llorar y se viese curioso en el espejo. Los retoños de flores eran cerezos blancos.

* * *

Entró a la habitación sin anunciar su presencia, Namjoon leía despacio a un Jungkook medio dormido, el más pequeño abrió los ojos aletargado y se sorprendió de verle allí; en aquella oportunidad, fue claro para Yoongi el sonrojo abochornado que cubrió el rostro del castaño y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yoongi-hyung, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó cuidadoso. Le había dejado en claro que no deseaba verle mientras se realizaba los exámenes —los cuales todavía le parecían una pérdida de tiempo—, Jungkook prefería que el recuerdo recurrente en Yoongi sobre su persona fuesen las tardes que compartían escondidos bajo las sábanas, envueltos como un capullo y películas ridículas pasando en televisión.

—Muchacho, tonto. —Replicó. —¿No te dije que eras demasiado importante para mí? —Yoongi se enderezó, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y ladeo el rostro regalándole una media sonrisa. Jungkook se encogió en sí mismo avergonzado, por más que lo intentase, no lograba acostumbrarse a los despliegues inesperados de dulzura que profesaba el mayor; mucho menos su corazón, ni los pétalos escondidos bajo su piel que cobraban vida.

—Gracias por venir, hyung. —Jungkook arrugó el entrecejo confundido. —Yoongi-hyung se quedará contigo el resto de la tarde. —Y sin más se alejó de la habitación dejando a la pareja restante en un silencio incómodo, Yoongi nunca había sido bueno para llenar los espacios y Jungkook estaba demasiado abochornado como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Jungkook —Captó su atención tomando una de sus manos entre las propias posándolas sobre su regazo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en la cama. —Quiero que te hagas la cirugía. —Pidió solemne y Jungkook abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—¡Hyung! —Se quejó sin fuerzas, inflando las mejillas en un inconsciente puchero, otra vez no.

—No, no. Esta vez escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? —Jungkook asintió despacio, poco convencido. —Jungkookie, eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida. —En reflejo intentó alejarse del agarre del peli-verde, sin mucho efecto. —Haría lo que fuera por ti, mocoso. Y necesito que entiendas que nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, ni siquiera el hecho que escupas flores de cerezo por mi culpa. —El cambio en su rostro fue todo un poema y estando en otra situación Yoongi se hubiese reído, más por los momentos se dedicó a detener los intentos de Jungkook de escapar y esconderse bajo las sábanas en vergüenza. —Sí. Lo sé.

«¿ _Desde cuándo?_ »

—Desde hace tiempo ya. —Contestó como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento. —Ya te lo he dicho, nada podrá cambiar lo que siento por ti, Jungkookie. Pero eres solo un bebé. —Al escuchar tales palabras arrugó el entrecejo malhumorado y le golpeó el brazo sin mucha fuerza haciéndole reír. —Y es por ello que debes vivir tu vida. No puedes solo concentrarte en mi. —Por su parte, Jungkook no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, la opresión en su pecho se expandía, le sofocaba y apaciguaba al mismo tiempo; sus manos temblaban y se aferraron a la ropa del mayor luego de chocar contra su cuerpo. Su corazón iba a estallar y su mirada se pobló de traslucida agua salada, aunque no estaba seguro si era señal de felicidad o de tristeza.

—Yo—yo no quiero a nadie más, Yoongi. —Después de escucharle la voz ronca cargada de culpa, en vez de regañarle por la falta de honoríficos, soltó una bocanada de aire nervioso y abrazó al pequeño por completo, dejándole esconder el rostro en su cuello sintiéndole sonreír.


End file.
